


I've Been Looking For You Forever

by GlassParade



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassParade/pseuds/GlassParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by Many A Dream on the Kurt_Blaine LJ Community on August 3rd, 2011: Kurt and Blaine, being soulmates, are drawn to each other/or find each other in every incarnation, and fall in love with each other all over again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Looking For You Forever

The threads that bind souls are as thin as gossamer, as transparent as the most perfect glass...and, in the cases of the right souls, the souls that the Universe decreed from the very beginning shall be tied together for all time...well, those threads are as strong and as nearly indestructible as titanium.

Perhaps those so soul-bound won't always meet at the right time - certainly no one would agree that the battlefield of Gettysburg, on opposite sides, was a particularly good time for anyone to meet, eternally bound or not - but they will meet. That's the one guarantee.  
  
When the timing was right, oh, how love was glorious. In France, in the court of Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette, the entities we of the 21st century know as "Kurt Hummel" and "Blaine Anderson" were incandescent, a love envied and admired by all who knew them, a love that kept them together in their successful race to avoid  _Madame Guillotine_.  
  
Their exploits in 13th century Greece are still found carved on tablets, painted on elegant vases, inscribed into the walls of ancient temples.  
  
No one would forget the night in the 19th century that they defied convention and, under the light of thousands of glass lamps, inhaling the smell of roses and burning hashish, they danced with one another at Vauxhall Gardens, scandalizing and delighting their friends and enemies alike.   
  
In Pompeii, they were excavated, found entwined in each other's arms in the ruins caused by the eruption of Mount Vesuvius.  
  
No matter if they once missed each other by seconds passing by to catch a train or if one of them, at the bow of a departing ship, spies the other in the crowds on the pier waving farewell - they'll manage to wind their way back through time to each other. Something will always happen to correct the course of fate and bring their hands clasping together, their eyes meeting in wonder.   
  
The world's most enduring love stories - you've heard them, you've told them yourself - they can all be traced back to the beginning of time, and the very best and brightly beautiful of them involve these two particular souls.  
  
They will always find each other, chance and circumstance conspiring to align their stars as closely as possible. They will always love each other, even if they don't understand why  _this_ person is so important.   
  
"Oh. There you are. I've been looking for you forever."  
  
Blaine Anderson had no idea how true those words were now, how true they would be until the very, very end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on [my Livejournal](http://a-glass-parade.livejournal.com/24503.html) on August 3rd, 2011.


End file.
